


Réveillon

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: O Réveillon, para muitas pessoas, era a esperança do recomeço, do início de um novo ano. Era curioso que Tom Riddle tivesse nascido neste momento, no último dia do ano, aquele que marcaria uma nova era de terror no mundo bruxo. Para as pessoas, o Réveillon era esperança. Para o futuro Lord Voldemort, aquele dia não passava de uma constante lembrança de tudo aquilo que ele mais desejava esquecer: as suas origens.
Kudos: 1





	Réveillon

Enquanto o castelo de Hogwarts estava vazio e silencioso, Tom escutava a disparada do canhão e o solo de gaita, a algumas cidades dali.

— Os muggles são escandalosos — comentou Abraxas.

Tom não respondeu, observando como o loiro fazia uso de um cachimbo para saciar uma necessidade que era incompreensível para ele. Olhando com desprezo e desgosto, só pôde pensar em como não tinha nada de diferente dos muggles, assim como o trem que os levava até a escola.

Quando surgiu o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo, o ministro da magia decidiu que a melhor alternativa para transportar os alunos era um trem, e todos os bruxos tiveram que, simplesmente, aceitar.

— Comemorações desnecessárias — disse Tom, olhando para o horizonte.

— Alegria! É o seu aniversário, milorde — Abraxas deu um sorriso debochado.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, antes de sair da sacada da mansão dos Malfoy, onde passava as festas de fim de ano, pela primeira vez, longe de Hogwarts. Era o seu último ano, ele teria que se acostumar ao fato de que não voltaria para lá, embora tivesse muita vontade disso.

Não conseguia entender em como os muggles comemoravam apenas mais uma data no calendário, como inventavam datas para saírem de sua rotina pacata, de como tratavam 31 de Dezembro como se fosse mudar algo em suas vidas, além de um dígito no ano.

Nunca gostou da demonstração de felicidade e falso otimismo, e saber que os bruxos não comemoravam a virada de ano só fazia com que ele se sentisse mais em casa ainda.

Apesar do descaso na voz de alguns de seus colegas, ele conseguia ver aquele maldito brilho. O maldito brilho de curiosidade. Não importava o quanto seguiam as tradições bruxas, o quanto debochavam dos que não possuíam magia, eles tinham curiosidade pelos muggles. Não importava o que dissessem, curiosidade por aqueles que eram inferiores a eles.

— Se você quer saber, eles só fazem isso. Esperam dar meia noite, todos se abraçam, comemoram, e no dia seguinte é como se nada tivesse acontecido — disse Tom, um gosto amargo na boca.

— Milorde nasceu no final do ano, no começo de uma nova era — disse Abraxas — Isso é simbólico.

O que o Malfoy não conseguia entender era que Tom Riddle não gostava da esperança. A esperança fazia com que, quem deveria curvar-se, permanecesse de pé. Era uma força que não podia ser extinguida.

Contudo, o Lorde das Trevas nada disse.

Sabia que os sangues puros depositavam uma espécie de esperança em si, para que ele acabasse com todos os seus problemas. Como se fosse um ministro da magia, disposto a varrer a poeira para debaixo do tapete.

— Abraxas, — ele disse, tranquilamente — não tenha esperanças. Tenha confiança. A esperança é o que resta àqueles que não tem mais nada a perder. E nós temos tudo a nosso favor.

O bruxo assentiu, sério, ao entender o que Tom quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

— Ainda tens muito a aprender — ele afastou-se da sacada.

— E estou disposto, milorde.

— Então pare com simbolismos, por favor.


End file.
